dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Streets of Dunwall
In Dishonored and its DLC, there are many streets throughout Dunwall. The following is a list of known street names, sorted by district, along with their descriptions. Distillery District Endoria Street *The waterfront street that runs from outside Granny Rags' apartment, under John Clavering Boulevard and near to where Samuel drops Corvo off. *Initially this street is frequented by many survivors of the city. *Bottle Street Gang members travel this road as well, usually extorting the residents, or even spying on them to gather information. *According to The Heart, Morris Sullivan grew up wealthy on this street''"He was born into wealth on Endoria Street, and grew large and strong. But his brain shrunk and shriveled, like a bad fruit." Bottle Street *Begins in the alley opposite Granny Rags' apartment, runs through the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery yard and then runs underneath John Clavering Boulevard. Slackjaw and his Bottle Street Gang operate here. Bloodox Way *Off-shoot from Bottle Street; terminates in a dead end where Corvo finds Griff. ** Griff's Curio Shop is located at 15 Bloodox Way. *Strangely, there is another street by the same name in the Legal District Waterfront. The sign for it can be seen right by the wall of light. **It is unknown whether the street is cut into two sections similar to Bottle Street or if the developers made an error. Gaff Street *Alley off the second section of Bottle Street, which Corvo can use to bypass the second wall of light on foot. *This seems to be a dangerous area due to its remote location. Boo and three other Bottle Street gang members ambush and kill a City Watch Guard at one point. Later, two corrupt City Guards, stop and harass a servant working for an art dealer, trying to violently extort elixir from her. John Clavering Boulevard *A main street in the Distillery District. Bunting's apartment and the Offices of Dr. Galvani are located here. The street ends at forked paths to Holger Square and The Golden Cat. Holger Square Unknown. Kaldwin's Bridge Drawbridge Way *The street leading to the actual drawbridge. Pratchett's house and the mad survivor's apartment are located here. Midrow Substation *The first section after crossing the drawbridge. It is the area with the three turning wheels and blocking off the North End by a wall of light. North End *The street after passing the wall of light. Most of the buildings here are abandoned and many are in ruins. Sokolov's residence is located here. Southside Gate *The first area where Samuel drops Corvo off. The street is divided into two parts by a blocked gate. *According to the map of Kaldwin's Bridge, this street is called "Southside Gate". The street signs for this area, however, will read "North End". **This is probably a developmental oversight. Estate District Barcroft Court *Upon entering the map via Samuel's boat, Barcroft Court is the street running across the first bridge over the canal. Greasely Boulevard *Upon entering the map via Samuel's boat, Greasely Boulevard is the street running across the second bridge over the canal and leading into the courtyard of the Boyle Mansion. Mintry Street *An alley connecting Greasely Boulevard and Barcroft Court, behind the building in which an Outsider shrine and a rune can be found. Ogelsby Way *The street running parallel to the canal, next to the outer walls of the Boyle Mansion courtyard. Flooded District Agroosh Way *A mostly inundated street running under the bridge linking the rail station and the Greaves Refinery. The building in which Corvo is imprisoned at the start of the Flooded District mission is on this road. Commerce Street *Located in Central Rudshore. It is an alley next to the Chamber of Commerce building. Two of the wolfhounds mentioned in this book can be found patrolling along this street. Ebenazar Causeway *Agroosh Way runs into this street on a corner with some river krusts. This is one path Corvo can take if he chooses to retrieve his gear. Jessamine Boulevard *Located in Central Rudshore. The Rudshore Chamber of Commerce Building, now used as a hideout for the Whalers, is located on this street. Old Mosley Canal Pluckebaum Avenue *Located in Rudshore Gate, Pluckebaum Avenue bridges over the Old Mosley Canal. One of its alley leads to an overlook on Thresh Street. Thresh Street *Located near the Rudshore Gate. The tenement building in the side objective Creating a Safe Haven can be found along this road. Old Port District Unknown. Slaughterhouse Row Unknown. Legal District Bloodox Way *A short street that runs perpendicular to the Wrenhaven River in the Legal District Waterfront. A City Watch checkpoint and a wall of light are positioned here. *It is one of the few streets that has both white print on dark blue street signs and black on white ones. Brambley Street *Crows Court is located off this street. Crows Court *Simmons, a City Watch Lower Guard, grew up near this area. The Forrestals live here, and their Estimated Liquid Assets are at 2,500 coin and their Property Value, 16,500 coin.Evictions List Lackrow Boulevard *The Black Friar, an abandoned hotel and base of operations for the Hatters Gang in the Legal District is located here. *Opposite the street of the Black Friar, the City Watch have set up a detachment of men at a Watch Office. Pudding Street *The road running toward Legal Plaza; a gate is located here separating this area from the Waterfront. A wall of light can also be found here. *Simmons can be found valiantly guarding the area; it is along this street that he has interred a mysterious nobleman, later to be revealed as Wiles Roland, in an abandoned building. Smoke Street *In the Legal District Waterfront, Smoke Street is a short side street that crosses Lackrow Blvd. Smoke Street itself leads up to a City Watch checkpoint that guards the gate to the Legal District Proper. *The Smoke Street Dice Hall is mentioned by the loudspeakers in the game to be one of a number of businesses in Dunwall that have closed due to the plague. Due to its name, it is assumed the dice hall was located on Smoke Street. Treaver's Close *An alley marked by three skulls painted on a wall. It is here where Daud meets Thalia Timsh, who he finds with a group of Hatters. Drapers Ward Millenary Canal *Road running along the Millenary Canal. Mutcherhaven District Unknown. Water District Barrowe Street *Second street sign encountered by Corvo in the sewers during his escape from Coldridge Prison. Just at the end of the tunnel that has the Lackwa Street sign. *Dunwall Tower is located on Barrowe Street. Lackwa Boulevard *The first street sign found upon entering the sewers. It is on the left side of the tunnel past the closed off area where two City Watch Guards get eaten by rats while searching for Corvo. Reform Street *The third street sign Corvo comes across in the sewers after his escape. It is located in between a dead couple found in each other's arms and a large open area where workers are illegally dumping bodies rather than taking them to the Flooded District. Unknown Location Axxan Avenue *A street mentioned as the address of "Rothwild Whaling", written on a picture of ''The Delilah seen hanging in the offices of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse.[[:File:The_delilah.png|Picture of the Delilah]] Fenster Way *A street mentioned in Arnold Timsh's eviction list. The Dracos live here, and their Estimated Liquid Assets are 1,200 coin and their Property Value, 22,700 coin. Finfick Lane *This is one of a pair of streets mentioned during a conversation between Arnold Timsh and Melissa when the barrister is attempting to coerce the servant to spend the night with him. According to Timsh, weepers have been reported here. Due to the description, it appears Finfick Lane is located to the east of the Timsh Estate and Law Offices, but exactly where is not defined. Framling Street *Referenced by the Heart when used upon a female survivor.[[The Heart/Quotes#Female Survivor|''"All she wants is to lay herself down in the middle of Framling Street, and await death."]] King Street *A brandy takes its name after this street. Market Street *This is one of a pair of streets mentioned during a conversation between Arnold Timsh and Melissa when the barrister is attempting to coerce the servant to spend the night with him. According to Timsh, weepers have been reported on this street. Due to the description, it appears Market Street is located to the east of the Timsh Estate and Law Offices, but exactly where is not defined. Martin Street *A street in the area N254 of Dunwall where Hemlock from Baleton can be bought for pharmaceutical uses.An advertisement for Hemlock from Baleton Parliament Street *A street mentioned by Harvey Smith. The Parliament building is on this street. Jim Dundermoore, a gang leader mentioned in a book, and his gang, the Parliament Street Cutters, operate here.Developer Commentary - Parliament Street Thyme Street *The Beddlers live on this street. Their Estimated Liquid Assets are 4,600 coin, and their Property Value is estimated at 51,500 coin. Treavers Alley *Cited by the Heart as where Slackjaw and his gang started out.[[The Heart/Quotes#Slackjaw|"He and his thugs started in Treavers Alley. Now his influence is felt over the entire Island of Gristol."'']] Vessler Close *The Cartwright family lives here, but their assets and property value are negligible. Trivia *Located in the Distillery District is a business named R. Williams, Barber and Stylist on Bloodox Way; above it is an apartment on the fourth floor that is accessible. During the mission House of Pleasure in a side room in the back of the apartment is a small end-table that has a collection of street signs partially covered by some rags. The only visible letters are 'BA...' and what could possibly be a 'K' or an 'R'. *There is a known street named Izgrev Pass that is in Tamarak, Tyvia as opposed to Dunwall. It is the only street mentioned from a different city. At 175 Izgrev Pass is Tamarak Manufacturing, the company that manufactures the copper wire found throughout the city. Gallery Signs.jpg|Street signs and other models. Cobblestone street.jpg|Cobblestone street texture. roadsigns.png|Road signs on a street lamp. Bottle Street1.png|Bottle Street, alternate view. Bottle Street2.png|Alternate view of Bottle Street, leading to the distillery. Bottle Street Sewers.png|A sign for Bottle Street, found in the sewers. Bloodox Way2.png|A sign for Bloodox Way, close-up. Bloodox Way3.png|Bloodox Way in daylight. Curio Shop.png|A sign for Griff's Curio Shop, displaying the address, "15 Bloodox Way". Endoria Street2.png|A sign for Endoria Street, close-up. Endoria Street3.png|Endoria Street in daylight. Gaff Street2.png|A sign for Gaff Street, close-up. Gaff Street3.png|Gaff Street, alternate view. Gaff Street4.png|The corner between Bottle Street and Gaff Street. John Clavering Blvd1.png|A sign for John Clavering Boulevard. Holger Square Sign.png|A sign for Holger Square in an archway. North End (SG)2.png|Southside Gate, view on the second section after passing the gate. North End3.png|North End, alternate view. Drawbridge Way1.png|A sign for Drawbridge Way, close-up. Midrow1.png|A sign for Midrow Substation, close-up. North End1.png|A sign for the North End, close-up. Barcroft Court1.png|Barcroft Court, alternate view. Barcroft Court2.png|A sign for Barcroft Court, close-up. Greasely Blvd3.png|A sign for Greasely Boulevard, close-up. Greasly Blvd1.png|A sign for Greasely Boulevard, seen in the courtyard of the Boyle Mansion. Mintry Street1.png|A sign for Mintry Street, close-up. greasely mintry.jpg|Corner of Mintry Street and Greasely Blvd. Ogelsby Way1.png|A sign for Ogelsby Way. Agroosh Way1.png|A sign for Agroosh Way, close-up. Ebenazar Causeway1.png|A sign for Ebenazar Causeway, close-up. Commerce Street2.png|A sign for Commerce Street, close-up. Reform Street1.png|A sign for Reform Street, close-up. Barrowe Street2.png|Barrowe Street sign in the sewers. Barrowe Street1.png|A sign for Barrowe Street, close-up. Flooded_district_map 1.jpg|Map of the Flooded District; some of the street names can be seen. Treavers Close1.png|A sign for Treaver's Close, close-up. Treavor'sclose.png|Treaver's Close, alternate view. References Category:Locations Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:The Brigmore Witches